Red and blue make purple
by Crackerzod
Summary: As they flee the toy box, Ib attempts to find Mary before it's too late. But, what if things were supposed to end this way.


Garry and Ib ran frantically through the toy box, dodging left and right as the hellish dolls, sculptures, and mannequins clawed and growled at them. As they ran, Garry grunted and stumbled, nearly falling into the tirade of horrors that gave chase to them. "Ib, faster!" Garry yelled, taking her hand and dashing for the stairs. Soon the ghastly sounds of the gallery's inhabitants faded far behind them. Garry grunted again, crumpling in a heap as if struck by an unseen force. "Why don't you go ahead Ib?" Garry suggested.

"O-okay," Ib said, taking some tentative steps forward. She stopped short when she saw the blue petal lying by her foot. Such a small, delicate object, with such a heavy, ominous meaning. "Garry…" Ib began.

"Please Ib, I'll be okay, you just go on ahead," Garry said, cutting her off. Ib turned and ran, following the trail of petals that littered the halls of the gallery, hoping she wasn't too late. Behind her, Garry softly closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

" _He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me!"_ Mary's voice echoed the halls as Ib zeroed in on the source, every time Mary's joyful call echoed, Ib winced, knowing her time was running out. Ib climbed a set of stairs, and saw the small blonde girl clutching one of the last two petals. Ib rushed towards the smiling girl, who looked up and dropped the small, blue flower in surprise. The flower hit the ground, and Ib shook with terror as another petal lost its grip on the stem. Ib scooped up the rose by the stem, carrying it with shaky hands towards Garry. The lavenderette lay on the floor, twitching occasionally.

"Here Garry," Ib said with a small, hopeful smile on her face, as she held the rose towards him. Garry turned with what seemed a lot of effort, taking the rose and wincing.

"Thanks Ib!" he beamed, as a single tear escaped the corner of his eye. Garry's smile widened, until the last petal of his rose fell. As the small blue petal hit the ground, Garry's hand followed.

Ib's smile faded slowly as the scene sunk in. First came the terror, and then the tears. "No Garry!" she cried. "Garry, I'm too scared! Don't leave me here, I don't want to be alone!" Ib hugged Garry's chest and tried to will him to spring to life, to comfort her, to tell her it was ok. Instead, he lay there as he had been, beyond all words, and the reach of the small, sobbing girl who buried her head in his chest. Behind her, there came a growl.

Ib looked up, tears clouding her vision, as another growl followed shortly. Then another, and another, and another. Ib shuddered as she realized the creatures of the toy box had caught up with them; with her. Ib shook Garry desperately, making one last attempt to rouse him. Again she received no results, and with heartbreaking reservation, stood to leave. As she took a step, she saw something splashed on the wall; something in deep violet paint.

" **What do blue and red make Ib?"** It's royal letters read. Ib read it twice more, laid her rose on the ground, watching the horde approach. She then turned to Garry and with a bittersweet smile climbed beside him in his jacket. "Purple," she said to herself, closing her eyes, "Blue and red make purple." Her last puzzle of the gallery solved, Ib braced herself, hugging Garry tightly. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain; and then she was gone.

 _Elsewhere in the gallery…_ In front of a door sat a simple, four-legged table. On this table was a vase. From that vase a stem developed, followed by a small bud. Then seven rich, violet petals spread from the head. The rose was exquisite to put it simply. You wouldn't know from looking at it, but it held all the love of a little girl, and the caring compassion of her older companion.

 _In the real world…_ A small, blonde girl in a green dress was discussing dinner with her mother. Having decided on a café she took the hands of her mother and father as the turned to leave. As they reached the exit, the girl took a glimpse back, a look in her eyes that could be described as hurt, or remorse. Then, she turned, and let her parents lead her away from the gallery, leaving two kindred souls. Souls who found peace in each other, in a world that wanted nothing but to crush their spirits.


End file.
